


My Little Mouse

by taintedsoul10 (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Prose Poem, Rhyme Sex, Rhyming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taintedsoul10
Summary: Imagine Joan is still Governor of Wentworth and she and Vera are in a relationship.There is not really much of a story here, it's just a rhyming piece of smut.





	My Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



> Okay, so KryssiKakes from Twitter suggested I do a smut story, which rhymed with each verse. So here it is! 
> 
> Most of the Wentworth fandom from Twitter, will know that I used to own the @joanwillrise account (my Twitter username previously was @Rainbow_Bex) and I used to rhyme on there a lot, but I decided to quit that account around a month ago and I handed it over to a good friend to make it their own. So rhyming has always been a thing for me. 
> 
> Apologies if it's rushed and not very great, but this is my first uploaded content and I've been working on a longer piece of fanfic recently, but I decided to take a break to have a go at this one. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading! :)

Vera, _oh sweet Vera, give yourself over to me. I will make you cum so hard. Your orgasm is meant to be._

 

_Oh Joan, your words are so sensual, they make my body shiver. I will position myself over on the bed; just make sure you do deliver._

 

There are red petals scattered across the bed, plucked from a beautiful garden rose. Vera starts to position herself, in a very provocative pose. 

 

Joan steps forward, whilst unbuttoning her shirt. She pulls Vera’s legs towards her, and rips off her little skirt. 

 

Vera smiles with excitement, watching Joan climb on top. She is very turned on, and can feel the wetness beneath her drop.

 

Joan reaches Vera’s face, where she looks deep into her eyes. Their lips meet as one, and their nipples begin to rise. 

 

During their passionate kiss, they massage their tongues entwine. Joan catches her breath, and whispers to Vera,  _you are mine._

 

Joan kisses Vera’s lips so softly; then slides her tongue gently around her neck.  _S_ he rips open her shirt, and gives Vera’s lips a tender peck.

 

Vera’s breathing gets heavier, as she feels her wetness soar. She cannot believe her luck, being sexual with her Mentor.

 

Joan kisses Vera’s succulent breasts, caressing the nipples with her finger. She wants this moment to last, for the pleasure to somewhat linger.

 

 _Do you want it?_ Joan whispers, whilst Vera moans at her touch. _Yes Joan, oh please. I want you so much._

Joan moves her hands across Vera’s body, feeling her smooth, silky skin. Joan is remarkably turned on, and can no longer control the animal within.

 

Joan moves Vera’s legs apart, whilst kissing her inner thighs. Vera can feel her pussy yearn, she is overcome with butterflies.

 

Joan kisses Vera’s pussy, top to bottom, left to right. She slides two fingers deep inside her, and it feels pleasantly tight.

 

Vera moans breathlessly, as Joan pounds her pussy hard. Joan whispers in her ear, _Vera, en garde._   

 

Joan lowers herself back down, to tease Vera’s wet clit. She circles her tongue around, and grabs Vera’s legs with such grit.

 

Vera moans louder, as Joan’s tongue soaks up her sexual juice. She finds it harder to breathe, as if her neck is tied up by a noose.

 

 _Oh Joan, I don’t think I can take much more,_ Vera hesitatingly confesses. Joan chooses to ignore her, and her tongue goes harder and presses.

 

Vera’s body shakes, as Joan’s tongue presses hard against her clit. She slides her fingers back inside, whilst whispering _come on Vera, you can take iT._

Harder, deeper and faster, Joan’s fingers thrust inside. Vera cannot help herself; she rocks her body so Joan’s fingers can easily glide. 

 

 _Oh Joan, I’m going to cum!_ Vera screams out with such passion. Joan circles the tip of her tongue against Vera’s clit, in a much faster and profound fashion.  

 

Vera’s body shakes rapidly; her pussy muscles tense up tight. Her orgasm finally explodes, and she screams with all her might.

 

_My beautiful little mouse, your pussy tastes so sweet. It has been a very long time, since I have indulged in such a delightful treat._

 

Vera catches her breath, then pulls Joan towards her face. They cuddle each other, locked in a blissful and silent embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Joan and Vera, are like a piece of fine art. Freakytits will always be, the ship within my heart. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
